


2 B 1

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: This is the question, isn't it?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	2 B 1

# 2 - B - 1

Two men in a flat, solving mysteries  
Two lives intertwined, writing history  
One heart, one mind, the perfect pair  
Be they friends forever, or lovers there?

Two times he has died, to save his John  
Two times he has cried, with his Sherlock gone  
One word may release each, from bitterest pain -  
Be that one word 'forgiven' (please come home again)

**Author's Note:**

> "I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved." inspired this poem.


End file.
